


Beer Bottle

by Creneau



Series: JackDaniels Fics [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, JackDaniels, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, this is smutty trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creneau/pseuds/Creneau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He eyed one of the beer bottles on his coffee table. No, he shouldn’t… but the idea wouldn’t go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer Bottle

Jack had been trying to get off for hours. It was 3am and he was sprawled out naked on his couch. One hand was stroking his dick while the other teased his ass. He wanted more than anything to be fucked right now. Hard. God, he was aching for it.

“Mmm,” he moaned to himself. Jack imagined Daniel pinning him down against the couch and whispering dirty things into his ear. No, no… this was wrong. He shouldn’t be having fantasies about his co-worker, his  _male_ co-worker. Jack had been harboring a crush on Daniel for a long time and it was just pure frustration now.

He rubbed a finger against his already lubed up and wet hole. Fingering himself always made Jack feel flushed and aroused. Lately, he wondered what it would be like to be fingered by someone else. A second finger made it’s way inside and Jack bit down on his lip.

After fingering himself for several minutes he whimpered, “Fuck- fuck, more… I _need_ more.” Then an idea popped in his head. He eyed one of the beer bottles on his coffee table. No, he shouldn’t… but the idea wouldn’t go away. Jack grabbed it and went to the bedroom. He laid down on the bed took out the Vaseline from his nightstand. The Vaseline was generously spread onto his fingers. This time he started with two fingers and slowly added the third. After stretching himself for a few minutes, he eyed the beer bottle again.

 _“Fuck it,”_ he muttered. Jack eagerly pressed the cold bottle against his hole. He attempted to push it in several times, but the base was too overwhelming.

Jack turned the bottle around, removed the cap, and reached for the Vaseline. After he slicked it up he tried again.

“Ahh,” he shivered as the tip of the bottle slipped inside. A few drops of alcohol burned against his entrance. _Damn_ , he should have rinsed this thing off. The burning sensation was soon forgotten though. The bottle felt cold and exhilarating inside of him, even the top of the bottle was bigger than Jack expected. He slowly pushed the bottle in more and more.

“Ohhh, my god…” his body began to shake from the newfound pressure. A thin layer of sweat formed on his chest as he adjusted to the size. Jack held the bottle still, taking in the girth. His moans and whimpers were becoming more fervent. The need to be full and fucked was at an all time high. Once he adjusted to the size of the bottle he began to pull out, then he roughly slammed back in. He imagined Daniel thrusting in and out of him.

“Daniel, plea- please…” he groaned, “More, I need more.”

Jack could only imagine what he looked like right now. Fucking himself with a beer bottle while calling out another man’s name. The SSR agent's face heated up, ashamed by his feelings. His urges, however, felt something entirely different. Lust somehow became confidence and confidence led to reaching for the Vaseline bottle.

“ _God_ , what am I doing?” he mumbled. Jack slid the bottle out and flipped it over, slicking up the base. He _needed_ this, he needed it _so badly_.

Jack swallowed his pride and pressed the bottle against his wanting entrance. There was more pressure this time, but damn, did it feel good. The bottle stretched him further than he could have ever dreamed with his fingers.

“Yes, ohh yes!” he yelled, arching his back. Getting a sound complaint wasn’t even on his mind. Jack just needed release. His grip on the top of the bottle tightened as he sped up the pace. Jack rutted against the bottle, craving the delicious friction.

He opened his mouth and all that came out was Daniel’s name, over and over again, “Daniel, Daniel! Daniel…” the name felt so right on his tongue.

Jack didn’t stop repeating Daniel’s name until he came. He bit down harshly on his bottom lip and stroked his sensitive dick a few last times. His ass was even more sensitive, having been fucked raw. Jack slowly guided the bottle out of him. The emptiness seemed to bring some sobriety to his mind. He looked at the scene around him and calling it a mess would be an understatement. There were lines of semen all over his stomach and bed sheets, Vaseline coated his fingers and ass, and the smell of sex filled the room.

Jack took a deep breath, still coming down from his orgasm. He knew this wasn’t going to be the last time.


End file.
